The purpose of the contract is to provide a rapid resource of compounds for testing as potential treatment agents. We put suggestions in the REP of the types of compounds classes we would like to have in our program: Class: 1. Dopamine uptake inhibitors such as analogs of bupropion and indatraline; 2. Serotonin transporter selective cocaine analogs; 3. Selective D3, D4, and D5 agonists and antagonists; 4. Selective D2 partial agonists; 5. Selective D1 partial agonists not based on the benzazepine structure; 6. Compounds that bind to the dopamine transporter that do not inhibit dopamine uptake ("dopamine sparing cocaine antagonists"). The contractor is meant to submit designs and synthetic pathways to the Project Officer, who makes the ultimate decision on which compounds, and how much or each, will be synthesized. Synthesized compounds are tested through the CTDP and data is provided to the contractor as soon as it becomes available. The PO and the contractor will make decisions about scale-up and future compound designs based on the data. The contractor retains all rights to their structures and data. Each contract runs for 1 year with 2 option years. The option provide for the scale-up of successful compounds and the design of new compounds.